1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to decorative roof fences and more specifically to a novel roof fence unit which includes features that allow it to be pivoted fore or aft to provide clearance for maintenance of the roof or equipment installed nearby.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many large buildings, particularly business and apartment buildings, have flat roofs upon which are mounted air conditioning equipment and associated elements that due to their size would be visible from the ground. Many communities have passed ordinances requiring that such exposed equipment be enclosed from view either by extension of the walls of the buildings or by the erection of decorative roof top fences. Since the objectives of the ordinances requiring such fences or wall extensions are primarily aesthetic, permanently constructed wood slats, panels and other wood-surfaced fencing materials are the most commonly used and accepted roof top decorative materials.
A problem encountered in the use of ordinary fencing construction is that it provides a substantial obstacle to subsequent roof resurfacing operations and in many cases must be removed prior to such operations. This requires dismantling of a rather expensive structure and an even more expensive reconstruction thereof.
A further difficulty with fence constructions of the ordinary type is that they cannot be built too close to mechanical equipment located on the roof or else it becomes impossible to work effectively on the equipment. Avoiding this difficulty thus requires that the equipment be installed at least a working distance away from the fence.